In Your Eyes
by BlazingGigs
Summary: The blade brakers meet a misterious girl. and trouble abruses. What would hapen to our heros? heh i sound like a narrator! kaioc tyson bashing in later chapters! CH 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

BG: hello! im new and this is my first story... if you dont mention the story i wrote on paper...oh and this story might have some randome song ficks like this one so dont mind it unless you like the song! lol rubbing back side of neck heh well here it is! 

Disclamer: i dont own beyblade...

Shadow by: Ashlee Simson

I was 6 yeras old when my parents went away.  
I was stuck inside this broken life.  
I couldent wish away.  
She was buttlful. She had everything and more. And my escape was hideing out and running for the door.

Kai Hiwatari wakked into the roomhe and his 'team mates' slept in. he looked at one sleeping boy who had navie colored hair and smirked. It was fun wakeing him up. Kai stood at the foot of the boy's futon. he took a large breath. And..

Somebody listen please.  
It used to be so hard being me. Living in the shadow of someone eltses dream.  
Trying to find a hand to hold. But that ever tuch that gose to me.

"TYSON! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"Kai yelled.  
Tyson (the boy) shot up from his sleep. He glared to Kai but kai was unfazed by him.  
"Meet us at the beach. We're practicing there today" Kai said and walked out.  
"Bastard..."Tyson mummbled. "I could hear you! For that now you can run 5 laps on the beach.  
the whole beach!"kai said from the outher room. "WHAT!" Tyson yelled getting dressed. 2 boys sitting at the table laughed at him,  
"Shut up Max and Ray!" Tyson said.  
"You know kai is good at handling you, right? It's funny!" Max said inbetween laughes. Ray was roling on the floor laughing.  
Tyson pouted all the way to the beach.

Living in an nightmare never into sleep but now that I'm wide awake my chanes are finaly free.  
Dont feel sorry for me!

At the Beach...

kai was already at the beach streched out and ran his laps. Tyson ran his 5 laps and fell flat on his back when he was done. Kai mummbled something about being weak. Tyson only glared but dident get up.  
"Sence your laying there Tyson, you can get up and dule me." kai said. Tyson groned and got up passing a giggling Hilary.

All the tears colide.  
One lessperfict then the next . I was stuck in someone elts life and always second best.

"What do you want hilary?"Tyson said glaring.  
" I wanted you guyes to meet some one" Hilary said. "Come here dont be shy" she said to someone behind her.  
A girl came from laening behind a tree behind hilary. She had dirty brown hair and matching eyes. She woar black cargoes with chains on her hips. A red shirt with a picture of neon blue fire. And a jacit with blue fire on the arms. (she likes blue fire... ;p)

And oh, I love you now, cause now I relize that it's safe outside to come alive and my eye examin a.  
so if your listening there so much moer to me you havent seen.

heh... cliffy! well tune in next time to find out the girl's name! hope you liked my first fanfic! see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

BG: next chappy up! Now you get to know who she is! Heh ill also be doing cliffhangers so don't hurt me if I do! ducking flying UFO's I hope you all like it! Oh and this time I wont be doing a song fic. I just wanted to start out with a bang. Well here it is!

"First off… I'm not shy! Second I'm a year older then you so don't treat me like a baby... well anyways hi I'm Robin and--"Robin said but was interrupted.

"Hi Robin I'm Ray" Ray said. "That's Max" He pointed to Max who was staring at her. "That's Tyson the one sulking. And that's Kenny he's the one with the laptop. He helps with our beyblades. And the slave driver over there is Kai." He didn't know it but his team mates were glaring at him.

"… Done?" Robin asked with a glare. Ray nodded scared. "Good now what was I saying after I was _rudely_ interrupted…. Oh yah. I'm here to challenge Kai to a beybattle. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time because I want to battle you to the death!"

"Actually yes you have…" Kai said and then pointed from Tyson to the beydish "Now Tyson."

"Aw! Come on Kai have a heart and beybattle your little fan girl!" Tyson said with a smirk.

Kai went over to Tyson and dragged him to the beydish. They got into position.

"Whoa guys! You need a reff!" Ray said and counted down. "3…2…1 LET IT RIP!"

Tyson and Kai let their blades fly to the dish and the battle began.

(I'm lazy so I'm going to skip the battle… kai won because Robin interrupted it with her beyblades)

"Aw darn Kai, why did you inbaris me in front of a new girl? " Tyson yelled. "And Dragoon too!"

"You call that an attack? I've battled rookies better then you." Robin said rolling her eyes. "Hilary brought me here for this? Hn!"

"What'd you say!" Tyson yelled.

"I said that—" Robin was interrupted with a hand on her mouth. It was Hilary's

"Stop it Robin. He's just going to keep going." Hilary said. "EWWW! SHE LICKED ME!"

"Ah that's better. Don't do that agen if you know what's coming to you. Now then Kai, are you ready!" Robin said taking her loaded beyblades out of her pocket.

"Hn." kai only said and got ready for another battle.

They got into position. This time Max was the reff.

"o.k guys lets have a clean fight _with no fire!_" Everyone looks at kai. But he ignors them." O.k ready? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

" Go Drunzer!" Kai yells.

"Yah! KILL FIREION!" Robin yells too.

"Fireion?" Tyson and the outhers ask.

2 bitbeasts come out.1.) Kai's phoenix. 2.) A DARK TIGER? WHITH FIRE?

It looked like a black tiger with fire on its paws and the tip of it's tail and its neck. It had a ruby on it's forhead. It also had red stripes on it's body.They were so awestruck they for got about the battle.

Kai went on the attack. Robin held him back from being knocked out of the dish. she got away fron the rim by pushing him back.

"GO FIREION! FLAMEING CLAW!"

"Damn! DRUNZER BLAZING GIGS!" (look my name!heh i had to do that!)

There was this burst of fire. It was so hot the outhers had to back away. by the end of the explosion there was fire on the dish.

"Get water! The beyblades might be still spining!" Kai yelled at the outhers.

Hilary want to get the water as fasdt as she could. a min later she came back with water and dumped into the dish. steam came up but by the time it cleared ...

BG: MUHAHAH! see that was longer and a better cliffie! lol sorry i dident get to update sooner heh... well ill update agen see you!


	3. Chapter 3

BG: hello people! I'm baaaack! O.k. well I told all of you about my stupid computer well it's up and running agen! Finally… o.k. well heres the 3rd chapter!oh and people if u don't review i will stop the macking of this story!

The smoke cleared and both blades were down! The bladebrackers stood in amazement.

"She's the first one who can defeat Kai in a draw!" said Tyson.

"Who would have thought it…?" Robin said, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hn." Kai said reteving his blade by holding up his hand andhis bladejumped into his awaiting hand. Then turned around and walked away.

"Well nice battle to you too!" Robin called after him then turned around. " What's up his… butt?"

"Hes always like that. You'll learn to ignore it." Hillary said.

"Well anyways, do you a place to stay because you can stay at my dojo." Tyson asked half nervis.

'**...It's better then a motel...hum...' **" Will hilary be there?" Tyson shook his head no vigurisoly. "O.k then ill go!"

"HAY!" Hilary yelled, and chased Robin all the way to the dojo.

at the dojo

**'Nice place... better then my dojo thats for sure!' **Robin thought, looking around in wonder.

"You like? Well I'll show you where you can put your stuff down." Tyson said indcating her backpack. ( the only thing she caries)

"Um thanks..."

She followed him throught the front gate and in to the garden. You felt someone looking at you but you srugged it off.

"HEADS UP!" Tyson yelled.

Out of the corner of Robin's eyes a blur comes tword her. She turned quickly and parry the attack. Then came back up and took the hand with the wepon and twisted it back and pushed the attacker to the ground.

"Ow! Dude the girl can fight! Iwas going for kai but she stoped me!" Now she saw who attacked her or rather kai... it was an old man.

"Um... hello?" Roben said alittle annoied.

"Hi! I'm Tyson's Grandfather call me Grandpa." Grandpa said " Are you staying? BecauseI always have a extra futon for a pritty lady."

'**O.k now im haveing second thoughts on staying...'** Roben thought hideing a blush withe her jacket. (You know by zipeing the jacket up all the way?)

"Stop it Grandpa. She's been through alot." Hilary said. "I found her in an ally hurt."

"YOU HAVE TO TELL ALL OF THEM!" Roben yelled.

"You were hurt?What happened?" Ray asked.

"Uh nothing!" Roben said quickly.

"So your sleeping here, right? Follow me and ill het the futon (o.k futons are japens beds that are layed on the floor)and you can put your stuff down" Kai said out of the blue.

"Oh... yah o.k." Roben said and followed Kai inside.

As Kai guilded Roben through the halls of the dojo Kai and Roben dident speek. Then Kai turned into a room. There were 4 futons already set up. Roben guessed they were for the outhers. (You know Tyson, Max, Kai, and Rays)

"Thanks for saveing me back there..." Roben said.

"Happens to me all the time... They ask too many questions so you have to change the topic and get out of there quick." Kai said takeing the futon out of a cabnet on the wall.

"I'll use that next time."Roben said takeing the futon from kai and seting it up.

"O.k sence your set up here well go to the kitchen and get something to eat." Kai said walking out of the room Robe following close behind.

B.G: i have to stop it there sence i have to go but the 4th chapter will be up soon! rate and message! if you dont the next chapter _will never be up! _and i'm not lieing!


	4. Chapter 4

B.G: that's better. If you review more I would update faster! Thanks to you all I will be continuing! Here it is!

When Kai and Roben walked in Tyson and Max at the table. It was around 6:46 and Roben was hungry. She saw Ray and Grampa fighting over who was cooking and who wasent. She gessed by the smell they were haveing BBQ.

" Hay Roben! Sit next to me!" Tyson said patting the seat next to him.

"_Do I want to?_" She wispered to Kai who was next to her.

Kai smirked and shook his head 'no'.

" Then do lead on!" Roben said out loud.

Kai found a seat away from Max and Tyson. Roben followed and sat next to him.

" Hay! How come Kai always gets the girl! For once I would like to get some respect!" Tyson complained.

" That 'girl' is siting right here... 'Respect'... pah!" Roben said.

Tyson shut up right then and there. Kai smirked and Max laughed and teased Tyson untill the food came out, Ray and Grandpa working togther this time instead of fighting. When Tyson got ahold of his plat he literly put his face into it and ate.

"Ew! Now I know why you eat away from him." Roben said then looked at the inhaling Tyson. " Wow... I think I just lost my apitite. I'm going to practise my fighing... Befor I throgh up!" Roben ran out of the room.

"Hay wait up! Who knew she could fight! And why dident you tell me!" Ray yelled to Roben. He ran out to follow her.

"Freek you guys im eating!" Tyson said

"**Might as well stay here and protect** **_some_ of the food**" Max thought.

Kai got up and followed Robin and Ray. "**This might be interesting**..." Kai thought and reached the room they were in and hid behind the door peeking through the slightly opened door.

With Robin...

"So you want to fight me, eh? O.k then it's been awile sence I fought with someone desent." Robin said.

"Whatever. Lets go!" Ray said and got into a fighting stance.

"Ready when you are!" Robin said back and also got into a fighting stance.

BG: MUHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! OH AND HAPPY V-DAY! lol sorry im hiper on choclit and cant help it! lol anyways update and ill be a happy girl! love yas!


	5. Chapter 5

BG: hay sorry that I haven't updated lately you know the deal CMT's and stuff… um recap… o.k. Well, Robin is battling Ray in hand to hand and Kai's watching! This might be fun! Well here it is!

"Ready when you are!"

Ray attacked Robin by side kicking her. She swiftly grabbed the foot that was aimed to hit her waist and twisted. But ray used the twist and jumped to use his other leg and kicked. Robin was off guard when he did this. So she was hit_i_ on the chest. She let go stumbling holding her stomach. Ray smirked and backed away when she let go and went back into a fighting stance but waited until she recovered.

"Heh I wasn't ready for that. I guess I have to go all out on you." Robin said, smirking.

"Oh, so you have more do you? Well do show the rest of the class… Kai wana come out now?" Ray said, looking at the direction of the door they came from.

Kai walked in. "…Can I watch?" Ray and Robin both nodded and went back to their fighting stance. Kai sat near the door to watch.

Ray and Robin stared eachouther down for a moment. This time Robin attacked. She tripped him by side sweeping him then punched his stomach dead in the middle when he hit the floor. Ray admitted a "Aug!" and layed they're to recover. Robin stood and so did Ray.

" Wow I didn't know you could be so fast I didn't even see your punch! Heh this is going to be fun!" Ray said.

Robin only smiled sweetly and attacked agen. She kicked for the face.

"Ah ah! Not this time!" Ray yelled.

He doged faster then the attack and caught her leg in-between his and punched for her stomach. But she slid out of the trap and flipped backwards.

"Heh show off!" Ray said. "Draw, for now?"

" Sure…" Robin said.

They were exhausted with sweat dripping on their faces.

Kai already had towels for them after. So they sat there on the floor.

"I didn't know you could fight… like _that_!" Ray said. " _I_ didn't even _hit _you!"

"Soo? You thought I was a defenseless little girl? Ha!" Robin laughed.

"We never said that. Anyways we need to meet Tyson and Maxie at the river to practice." Kai said, getting up.

"Well no rest around you, huh?" Ray said, also getting up.

"Practice what?" Robin asked, getting up to follow.

"She can't come…" Kai said, and left them.

"Um… well we have a beyblade team and we have to train daily because kai is a SLAVE DRIVER!" Ray said, but he yelled the last part.

"Ooo.k… why cant I come?" Robin asked.

"He probly thinks you're a spy from another team looking for our secrets… but you don't even know what beyblade is. So you could come!" Ray said, and egerly dragged her along.

"Uh but! I have--" Robin said.

"Kenny might even give you a beyblade! And then I'll help you use it. We'll have lodes of fun!"

BG: well I g2g its late like 2:30 am… and my friends are mad with me…. OH WELL I HATE THEM ANYWAYS! (lol jk guys you know I love you! ;) meh… any ways please message me! Byes!


End file.
